Not Now, Not Ever
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: #1 of Doctors in Love Series. Jennifer leaves Mark. He is now free to pursue his feelings for Doug Ross. Mark Greene gets a surprise when Doug returns his feelings. Slash. One-Shot. Canon Divergence.


**My first for this pairing and this fandom. This will be apart of a series called Doctors in Love. Each story will have a different pair of doctors having fun and/or falling in love. All the stories will be completely unrelated if they come from the same fandom.  
This one takes place in the first season. After the episode where Jennifer went to Detroit. I've never liked Jennifer so I got rid of her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER or the characters. I promise to put them back when I'm done.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Maybe I can be of service.'_

The words echoed through Mark's head as he looked around the empty house. Jennifer had left and took Rachel with her. In her note she said she was taking the job in Milwaukee. The letter also mentioned that she knew he wasn't going to leave his job, so it was better to end things.

Mark, oddly enough, wasn't angry or sad about the end of his marriage. She was right he wasn't going to leave and start over. Besides that he knew their marriage had ended a while ago. Probably when she mentioned Law School. He knew back then the changes were going to be bad. The empty house proved he was right.

 _'Maybe I can be of service.'_

The words echoed again. They were spoken as a joke, he knew that, but right now he wanted Doug. Needed him. Mark picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. There was no hesitation on his part. He thought of what he was going to say as he listened to the ringing. Just as he was about to hang up on the fifth ring, he was stopped when the other end picked up.

"Hello."

Mark smiled at the sound of Doug's deep voice. He had secretly loved that voice for years. When Doug had ask about whether or not he could commit adultery, Mark wanted to tell him the truth then and there. He would if that person was Doug himself.

"Hey, Doug. Are you busy?"

"No. I'm just eating and catching the game's recap. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

Mark closed his eyes and bit his lip at the sound of Doug's laugh.

"Sure, Mark. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. I'll pick up some beer on the way."

"Good plan. See you in a bit."

"Yeah." He hung the phone not trusting himself to say anything else.

Mark changed his clothes before leaving. He had bought condoms and lube with the beer. The clerk had given him a funny look, but he ignored it. A little while later he was standing in front of Doug's door. Squaring his shoulders he knocked and waited. A couple minutes later the shorter man answers. Mark smiled when Doug moved aside to let him in.

Doug could tell that there was something different about Mark. He looked lighter and more at ease. Doug joined Mark on the couch and waited for him to say something.

Mark moved closer to Doug when he noticed the other man's far off look. He had to play this carefully or Doug would freak out. Their friendship was on the line.

"So Jennifer left." Mark said casually.

Doug blinked. "Sorry to hear that. Did she say why?"

Mark nodded. "She taking that job in Wisconsin. She knew I wasn't going to leave the hospital and said there was no point in trying."

"Are you okay with that?" Doug asked carefully.

Mark smiled. "I am. She and I weren't working anymore. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. She never did like my hours at the hospital. One of the reasons she went to law school. She was going to force me to change so she can be a lawyer."

"I didn't know that. Are you sure you are okay?"

Mark wanted to kiss him to prove that he was, instead he handed over the bag. If the contents didn't answer for him, then he'll kiss Doug. Doug took the bag without a word. He looked inside and saw the beer. His eyes widen when he spotted the lube and condoms. He felt his face heat up as he looked at his friend.

"Mark?"

"Years, Doug. Since we first met. No one knows, not even Jennifer." Mark confessed.

He told the truth. No one knows he's bi-sexual, not even his soon to be ex-wife. He leans more towards men, but married Jennifer because he thought he loved her. He did until he met Doug, by then Rachel was born and he couldn't leave. Now he was free to pursue the man he secretly loved.

This was one hell of a surprise. Doug didn't count on this when he invited Mark over. Though apart from Carol, Doug had felt attracted to his friend. All those basketball games left him hard and frustrated every time Mark's ass pressed against his groin. He had to jack off quietly in the showers after every game.

Doug had slept with guys in college and med school. He was always the top. When he started working at the hospital he gave that up and built a ladies man reputation. He was unsure of what Mark wanted from him.

"What do you want?" Doug asked softly looking at his friend.

"Whatever you'll give me. Friends with benefits, one night, casual fucking, casual dating, or a real relationship. The choice is yours, Doug. As long as I get you in bed I don't care."

He knew Mark wanted more than one night. Those two words were more forced than the others. Honestly he didn't think he could leave it with just one night. There was too much between them for that.

"I'm not a bottom. I've slept with men before and always topped." He explained.

Mark chuckled. "Good thing I love to bottom. The feeling of a hard cock in my ass is better than fucking women."

Doug sharply inhaled as his cock started to harden. He shifted his position when it pressed against the zipper. A moan escaped when Mark reached out and caressed him. The soft touch sent a shiver down his spine.

Mark moved to kneel between Doug's legs. His fingers teased the inside of the other man's strong thighs, loving the way the muscles twitched under his touch. He bypassed the noticeable bulge to slide his hands under the t-shirt. Mark grinned at the soft gasp he pulled from Doug as his hands stroked the taut belly. Mark pulled the shirt up to reveal the tan flesh, leaning forward he slowly licked the dips and curves of each ab. His hands drifted further up, he tweaked both nipples before rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

Doug groaned and arched into the touch. He didn't know how much more teasing he could endure. When the taller man nipped his belly button, Doug gripped Mark's head with both hands. He heard the chuckle before feeling the kiss.

"Mark, stop teasing." Doug demanded, his voice thick with lust.

Mark loved the shiver that danced along his spine at the sound of Doug's voice. He pushed his body up to attach his lips to his friend's, Doug's lips were soft and full. Mark nipped the bottom lip sharply then licked it soothe the sting. He moaned when Doug repaid the favor.

"Now who's teasing." Mark laughed looking at Doug.

"What do you want, Mark?"

"You. Any way you would give me."

Doug saw the hope in Mark's green eyes, the same hope he felt that this wasn't a dream. He took Mark's hand and stood, he grabbed the bag and led them to the bedroom. After placing the bag on the bed he turned to kiss Mark. He chastely kissed his lips, cheek and jaw. His fingers stroked along the tall lean body. He removed their shirts, then attached his lips to Mark's again. This time the kiss was deep and passionate. Their tongues danced to a familiar rhythm.

Their jeans and underwear joined the shirts on the floor. Doug gently laid Mark on the bed, covering his body with his own and not breaking the kiss. Mark spread his legs and whimpered when Doug's cock brushed against his own.

Doug broke the kiss to nip and lick along Mark's jaw, throat and neck. He was careful not to leave any kind of mark, no matter how badly he wanted to. He lightly sucked on the collarbone as his hands stroked down the lithe body. His tongue licked a trail to a nipple where he flicked it before sucking and biting it. Doug smiled as Mark's body arched off the bed. He loved the fact that this man's nipples were sensitive.

Mark wanted more as Doug tortured his nipples. He buried his fingers into the other man's thick hair as his body arched again. Doug's mouth was perfect-hot and skillful.

"Doug." Mark moaned when he felt the other man nip the skin below his belly button.

Doug smiled as he licked the spot he nipped. He let his gaze slowly move up the flushed body.

"Did you need something, Mark?" He asked before teasingly running his hands along the crease between the hips and thighs.

"Please." Mark begged. He was trying to form some kind of thought.

Doug sunk his teeth in the soft flesh of Mark's thigh close to the erect cock. He sucked forcibly on the skin to ensure a bruise will last for days. This will only be seen by them.

Mark groaned and bucked his hips trying to find some friction when Doug bit him. He knew he'll never get any peace if Doug finds out he has a biting kink. Mark loved to feel teeth on his skin, something about it always never failed to set his blood on fire with arousal. When Doug bit him again on the other leg, Mark moaned his lover's name. He gripped Doug's hair with one hand, while the other roughly stroked the turgid flesh of his cock.

Doug smirked around the skin he was marking. So his new lover had a kink. Doug mentally laughed at this knowledge. He was going to exploit this every chance he could. When he released the flesh, he gripped both of Mark's wrists with one hand. He used his free hand to hold the blood red cock. He sent Mark a knowing smirk before placing sharp nips along the large vein. He didn't stop at the base. He continued to nip the sensitive skin covering the taut balls, traveling lower to perineum, which he bit a little harder.

Mark was caught off guard by the force of his orgasm. He had been so lost in the feel of Doug's teeth. The hard bite to his perineum was what set him off. He had felt his body jerk and arch off the bed as his cock spurted hot ropes of come on his stomach and chest. He has never had an orgasm like this before. If Doug gives him more he hopes all of them were like this.

Doug was lost between his ministrations and the sounds Mark's orgasm. Who knew the typically calm and collected Mark Greene was loud in bed. He has never had a lover as responsive and passionate as Mark. He definitely wasn't going to let this man go. He used his tongue to retrace the path his teeth made. He traveled further upwards licking the come off, until he was looking at Mark's blissed out face. He placed a soft kiss on his lover's swollen lips to get attention.

"Hi." He whispered with a smile when Mark opened his green eyes.

Mark returned the smile. His body was still humming in pleasure. "Are you going to finish?"

"Don't worry, Markie-boy, there is more coming." Doug replied before biting the soft bottom lip.

Mark whimpered as his body arched into Doug's. "Is there any way you'll forget about this?" He asked when his lip was released.

Doug chuckled lowly. "Not a chance. Now that you are mine and I know what you like, I'm going to use it every chance it get." He promised.

Mark let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine."

Deep down he was elated by Doug's claim. For years he wanted to be right here. It pained him to hear about Doug's nights with various females. Now he no longer had to hear about that again.

Seeing Mark lost in thought, Doug reached into his nightstand for the half empty bottle of lube. He turned his lover over, raising him to his knees. Doug slicked his fingers up before placing one against the dark pink puckered hole. With an evil smirk he harshly sunk his teeth into Mark's left ass cheek as his finger breached the tight hole.

Mark's scream and Doug's moan filled the room. The lusty haze surrounded both men. Mark pushed his ass back against Doug, using his body to tell his lover to continue. Doug twisted his finger inside the raging heat. He almost came when that heat tightened around his finger and Mark's passionate scream pierced his mind.

Doug released the abused ass cheek as he slipped his finger out. He moved his mouth to the right cheek, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh the same time he pushed two fingers into Mark. He groaned and clenched his jaw when Mark pushed against him and begged for more. He sucked on the flesh deeply as his fingers thrust and scissored into the hole. Doug added a third finger and this time bit into the skin between the rounded ass and thigh. He made quick work because he was losing control with Mark's responses

"Doug. Doug, please." Mark mewled over and over. He was so close. He didn't want to come again until Doug was inside of him.

Doug pulled his fingers out and released the abused skin. He was breathless at the sight of Mark. The prepared hole gaping at the air, the long lean body flushed red and arching for his touch. He quickly grabbed a condom, something that will only be used tonight. Once the latex was rolled onto his throbbing length and slicked with lube, he pressed the swollen mushroom head against the ready hole. His hands rubbed the abused ass cheeks.

"I won't be able to last long, but I'll make it up to you later."

"Don't care. Get inside me now." Mark demanded, pushing his body back.

Doug gripped Mark's hips tightly as he slid passed the guardian ring. He groaned when the inner walls squeezed him tightly. He continued to slide into Mark until his pelvis was touching Mark's ass. Doug stayed still giving them both time to adjust.

Mark panted heavily. Feeling Doug's cock in him was glorious. How was he able to go without this? The thick length filled him perfectly. He won't give this up no matter up.

"Doug, move." He begged.

Doug pulled out until the head remained inside. He pressed his thumbs into the bite marks he made. When a whimper left his lover's lips, he slammed back into Mark.

The smaller of the two kept his thrusts even as he pounded into his lover. The taller man angled his hips, causing the other man to thrust deeper into him and hit his prostate. Their moans and grunts filled the room.

Doug felt the coil in his belly grow taut as his balls tighten painfully. Keeping pace, he leaned forward to kiss the nape of Mark's neck. He wanted him to come first.

"Come for me, baby." He ordered before sinking his teeth into Mark's shoulder.

"Doug!" Mark yelled as his release exploded out of him. He came again without any of them touching him.

Doug's yell was muffled by Mark's shoulder. He came seconds after Mark. The inner walls applied a vice grip around his cock as his come spurted deep inside. Doug grind against Mark to prolong their orgasm. When he felt Mark's body go soft he released the shoulder and pulled carefully out of Mark's body.

Mark curled around Doug after the other threw the used condom away. He mentally pouted at not being able to feel the hot come coat his walls. He'll talk to Doug about foregoing the condoms next time.

Doug slowly ran his hand up and down Mark's back. Both of them were still panting. Doug felt content and sated for the first time in a long time.

"This is permanent, Mark. I can't let you go. Not now, not ever." Doug softly declared.

Mark smiled, shifted closer and kissed Doug's neck. "Not now, not ever." He repeated in agreement.

Doug turned into Mark's body. He wrapped his arm tightly around the other man. With one more kiss, they dozed off.

Their pagers woke them two hours later. They smiled at each other while they redressed. Their friends and co-workers were in for one big surprise when they show up together wearing goofy smiles. Neither of them cared if everyone in the world found out. Not now, not ever.

~Fin~


End file.
